I Love You
I Love You is the 86th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 32. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaILoveYou. "I Love You" is Diana Zubiri's line from 2005 series. Plot The episode starts with Ybarro telling Asval that he dared show his face here and that traitors should be killed. Aquil tells everyone that Asval is not an enemy but an ally. Lira finds it hard to believe because in the past, instead of bringing her to them, he brought her to Pirena. Aquil clarifies that he has recently formed an alliance with Asval. Asval then sees Ybrahim wearing already the Kantao. In Lireo, Hitano appears before Alena. Alena tells Hitano she will never forgive him for what he did to her. Hitano assured her he will not do anything to her because he only wanted to save her that's why he teamed up with Pirena to find a way to release her. Agane noticed the bothered look on Hagorn's face. He tells her that the Sang'gres can easily enter Lireo. Agane replies that is because of their ivictus ability. Hagorn tells her about the incantation he did for Hathoria after Danaya and Muros came there so that no one could easily enter it again. Agane asks if he wants to return to Hathoria but Hagorn rejects the idea because it would be easier for the Sang'gres to liberate Lireo but he comes up with a brilliant idea, something the Diwatas never did before because they're confident they wouldn't be attacked by anyone. After seeing Muros hand Danaya a cup of water and Danaya thanking him. Aquil tells Alira to sit with her. Danaya does the same with Muros. Aquil moves closer to Alira. But things finally got serious when Aquil opened the map of Lireo. Aquil asks Asval about what part of Lireo that the Sang'gre's ivictus doesn't work. Asval points out the room of Hagorn and LilaSari and the room of Kahlil. Danaya is surprised to know Kahlil is back in Lireo. Asval tells her not to worry because Hagorn treats Kahlil nicely. Aquil pleads Danaya not to tell Ybarro about this yet because Aquil wanted to let Amihan and Lira be happy even just for the night. Meanwhile, Pao Pao directs amihan Ybarro and Lira on where they'll sleep. Lira wanted to sleep between Ybarro and Amihan. Ybarro hugs Lira and tells her he will never let her go away from his side again. Amihan gives Lira a kiss on the forehead. Alita talks to Aquil about his feelings for Danaya. Aquil confirms it but tells her to forget about everything he said because it is unrequited anyway. Lira asks if she has a sibling Pao Pao then raises his hand. Lira tells him aside from him and highlights the word blood related. Ybarro replies that she has no sibling but she has a half brother, the son of Amihan's sister Alena. Lira teased her father for bearing a child with another Encantada and to make things worse, it's the sister of her mother. Amihan explains to Lira that Emre is the one who decides their destiny. Ybarro Amihan and Lira then talk about beliefs and traditions in Encantadia. Ybarro offers to train Lira the next morning but Lira tells him it may be just his way of making up for his act. Ybarro then excuses himself because he needs to be on guard and kisses Lira in the forehead. Lira tells him to wait because he hasn't kissed yet Amihan. Ybarro then kisses Amihan at the forehead too and leaves. Amihan and Lira then proceeded to sleep. Hagorn summons all the three gems he possesses. Agane exclaims that what she heard was right, he's now the keeper of the three gems. Hagorn uses the gems' powers to strengthen the defenses of Lireo against the Sang'gres and especially their ivictus powers. A protective barrier created using the powers of the gems then surrounds Lireo and becomes invisible. At dawn, Pirena appears at the entrance and kills the Hathors on guard. As promised, Hitano meets up with her now knowing where Alena is being held captive. She tells Hitano to hold unto her because they will now go to where Alena is. Pirena tries to use her ivictus to teleport there but they return back to the entrance. After failing for the third time, Pirena thought her father must have done something to prevent her from entering. The next morning, Lira is surprised by everyone with a banquet. Wahid proudly tells her most of the feast was contributed by him but Lira just ignored him. Aquil tells Danaya he prepared a seat for her and leads her there. As the two sat next to each other Alira then is seen leaving the banquet. Lira asks her mother if Aquil is Danaya's boyfriend to which Amihan replies he isn't but they clearly have feelings for each other, they just don't admit. Lira then tells her she has a plan for them. Asval tells Hagorn they failed to find Lira anywhere. Hagorn got angry and tells them how useless they are, he then tells them to disappear from his sight. Asval and his comrades then walk away. Axilom asks Asval if what they're doing would be alright. Asval replies they needed to side with both to guarantee their safety. Lira asks if he can share a table with Aquil. Lira then tells him tips on how to court and impress her ashti Danaya, he just has to say the words I love you. Aquil asks what is the meaning of those words. Lira tells him it meant mahal kita. Aquil backs of telling her he can't tell that to her. Lira comments how coward he is. Alira tells Lira she shouldn't force Aquil because he might just end up getting embarrassed. Over the corner where Danaya and Muros are, Danaya orders Muros to make sure there are soldiers guarding the entrance. Muros called out to a soldier and proceeded but not forgetting to bow before Aquil before leaving. Danaya is then left alone. Lira tells Aquil to wait a moment, as she goes to where Danaya is she then asked her ashti why she looks angry. Danaya replies it's because Aquil keeps on staring at her as if there is something wrong with her. Lira agrees with her and teaches Danaya how to scare Aquil. She tells her the words I love you which are powerful words in their world and is guaranteed to scare Aquil. Danaya thought it may be right to tell Aquil. Danaya goes to Aquil and angrily tells him how annoying he is, to be followed by the I love you. Aquil looked surprised and asked what she meant. Danaya repeats saying I love you to him and leaves. After Danaya had left, Lira tells her she is correct to which Aquil agrees to. The two then sit down again and celebrate. Alira then leaves with anger after witnessing everything. Hitano goes to Alena's cell telling the Hathors he will only feed Alena. Alena tells Hitano she's been waiting for so long now. Hitano apologizes because Pirena is having difficulty in entering Lireo without being noticed. He tells him to wait first as they think of a plan. Alira wanders at the forest feeling brokenhearted when she hears a voice offering her an opportunity to take revenge on the two who broke her heart. Alira tells the voice to appear to her. Ether then appears. Hagorn introduces Kahlil and LilaSari to each other. Hagorn tells LilaSari that Kahlil will be their foster son. Agane interrupts their conversation telling Hagorn someone wants to talk to him. Agane gives him a warning that someone is from the enemy side. Hagorn tells her whoever that is, he is not afraid. Pirena looks for Cassiopea seeking for answers on how to enter Lireo. Cassiopea appears to her telling her the only way for them to be able to enter Lireo once again is to be united with her sisters before disappearing. The episode ends with Agane entering the room with Alira. Hagorn greets Alira and asks what is her business with him. Alira tells him Lira is now with Amihan and she will tell him about their current location much to Asval's surprise while Hagorn and LilaSari smile upon hearing that. Major Events *Alira betrays Amihan's army by going to Lireo to spill out important information about them. *Asval is revealed to have formed an allegiance with Aquil. *Hagorn placed a barrier in Lireo so that it would be difficult for the Sang'gres to enter Lireo. *Cassiopeia told Pirena the key of liberating Lireo is by uniting with her sisters. *Lira teaches Aquil the real meaning of the words "I love you" while she teaches Danaya the opposite meaning. Highlighted Conversation 1 "Why won't you admit to the Sang'gre?" Alira asked. "You two tried to be friends, you taught each other and still be friends." Alira said. "You know Sang'gre Danaya. Strong and independent. She doesn't need anyone even if she is scared. I can't just let that happen. She is always trying to push me away." Aquil explained. "So it is true.." Alira muttered, sadly, to herself. "So do you love her?" Alira asked. "Alira.. (I have loved her,) for a long time." Aquil replied. "But this is not going to help. So, forget about what I said to you." Aquil said. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 18 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes